


The Reason for Change

by Mysana



Series: Harry Potter Short Fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beauxbatons, Ends up seriously different, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Hufflepuff!Petunia, Magical Petunia Dursley, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, OOC!Petunia, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysana/pseuds/Mysana
Summary: Petunia Evans is a witch. Not a very nice one, but she's eleven, and eleven year olds can change.





	The Reason for Change

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and ready to suffer and ready to hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/390762) by [irnan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irnan/pseuds/irnan). 



> This is my longest one shot yet and I wrote it in like... two days.. sort of by accident but also because I started to write and didn't stop for like three hours. It's unedited and sorta rough but I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> PS. I read the “inspired by” Fic after writing and posting this one and thought “huh what a strange coincidence” but then I tried to kudos it and it said I already had. I suspect that I read it and burrowed itself into my brain until I was ready to write it.

In this world, Petunia Evans is a witch. Not a very talented witch, but strong enough to go to Hogwarts. Petunia Evans, is a Hufflepuff. In this world, as in every other, Petunia is not perfect, nor is she kind (not now, perhaps not ever). She is, however, eleven, and malleable. 

 

Petunia is not a Gryffindor. She is not courageous (not particularly, it does take a certain level of courage to leave the world you know and join a new one). She doesn’t believe in chivalry outside of the romance books that Mum and Lily so enjoy. She rather thinks that chivalry and bravery are the same thing, and the fact that Gryffindors only have single defining trait unappealing. Gryffindor doesn’t want her, and she doesn’t want it.

 

Petunia is not a Ravenclaw. She is not wise. (Some are wise at eleven, but Petunia has not had a hard life, and she has never needed to think too deeply. It is not necessarily a bad thing, that there are so few who are so wise so young.) Petunia does not believe in knowledge for its own sake, Mum and Dad don’t think that way so neither does she. (It takes even Lily, the almost Ravenclaw, many years to learn to appreciate knowledge as anything other than a tool.)

 

Petunia is not a Slytherin. She can be ruthless, if need be, but she does not enjoy it. For now, at least, she is petty, but not cold. Petunia is not resourceful. Everything she’s ever needed has been handed to her, thus far. Resourcefulness is not a trait she has ever needed. Petunia is not cunning. She’s clever, quick, and could become cunning, if she needed to. Not yet, no, Petunia is not a Slytherin. She could have been, had her blood been pure. The sorting hat was reluctant to put even the most ruthless, most cunning, and most resourceful muggleborns into Slytherin. Petunia was not that good of a match for Slytherin in the first place. (It is probably for the best that the sorting had never told Tom Riddle how close he was to being a Ravenclaw.)

 

Petunia Evans is put into Hufflepuff. Not because she is particularly loyal, nor hardworking either. That is not all that Hufflepuff is though. Helga Hufflepuff said that she would take any child and teach them, and she did.  Even long after her death her house continues to welcome and teach any child. (It’s not much thought of, but the Hufflepuff house has been the largest house since Hogwarts was first created.) Petunia has always been first born, second best, but Hufflepuff welcomes her with open arms… and that makes a difference.

 

People-  Gryffindors and Slytherins in particular -will call Petunia Evans and all Hufflepuffs ‘duffers’, ‘unwanted’, and ‘poor sods’. (Ravenclaws are far too clever to do so, most of the time. Did you know that most ministry workers are Hufflepuffs? That they can, and will, ruin your life.) Petunia has spent her whole life being compared to her younger sister though. Name-calling will not break Petunia, instead it makes her feel all the more connected to Hufflepuff. Makes her all the more determined to show everyone the strength of Hufflepuff. 

 

Petunia Evans may never be a good person, depending on your definition. She will be great though. She will do good, even if it is out of spite. (How important is the reason behind a person’s actions?)

 

When she is 14 she will join the quidditch team to show that girls can too play quidditch. At 15 she’ll be a prefect. (She’s been tutoring first years since she was 13 because she was gonna show that Ravenclaw, Mitch Le’Gual that Hufflepuffs weren’t stupid if it killed her. By the time they start dating it has become enough of a habit that she forgets to stop.) She’s not head girl, that’s Henrie Margerie, but they’re good friends. Henrie is a halfblood Slytherin and the two girls spend many hours in the dungeons working on potions to use on certain boys who are not very good at taking no for an answer.

 

Petunia will graduate with three Acceptables and one Exceeds Expectations. (The Acceptables are in Potions, Charms, and Divination. She got special dispensation to get a NEWT in Healing as taught by Mungo’s and Madam Pomfrey.) She will then return to the muggle world using funds from her current boyfriend, Erstin Worgleworth and attend muggle university to become a doctor. (Erstin and Petunia don’t like each other that much, but he’s black and she’s a muggleborn and neither of them have gotten over the joy of making their respective parents uncomfortable.)

 

Petunia Evans will eventually revolutionise wizarding healing.

 

In her early 20s she devotes herself to it (mostly to prove that she can be better than Lily) and improves the potions for Blue Fever. Her understanding of muggle viruses and bacteria is less transferable than she originally thought (magic seems to work as an anti-bacterial) until she has a certain breakthrough (some strains of viruses and bacteria have mutated to become magical) after a fight with her parents about her lack of husband. (Petunia and Erstin broke up shortly after Petunia graduated, he’s now married to a pureblood witch that he met while she was busy studying for her finals.) She does publish a series of essays on the topic of magical viruses and the potential for magical vaccines.

 

Lily Potter nee Evans still dies, and in much the same way. Except, when Petunia takes in young Harry it is against Headmaster Dumbledore’s advice, and she swears to raise him the best anyone could to prove him wrong. Petunia Evans does not get Sirius Black out of jail (she always knew those Blacks were evil, every single one of them) but she does allow Remus to help with Harry. One of her OWLS was in Care of Magical Creatures, which covered werewolves in detail. Also, she really needed help with childcare. She has a full time job and if she spends one more day trying to get Harry to quiet down she’ll murder him, and that will not go very far to proving Dumbledore wrong.

 

Somewhere between Harry’s third and fifth birthday, Petunia becomes an Unspeakable. No one is quite sure when it happened, not even Petunia or Mr. R who is the head of the Unspeakables. We shall, of course, not describe Petunia’s work as an Unspeakable. For obvious reasons.

 

When Harry is five, Remus Lupin moves in (that is how they realise she’s an Unspeakable in the first place, she had been under the belief that she still worked on potions development). This does not actually change very much. He still spends all day with Harry, as an unemployable adult. He still makes dinner and cleans the house. He still makes charmed toys for Harry and presents for Petunia. He still smiles indulgently when Petunia huffs over her work projects, muttering into her tea and passive aggressively leaving her shoes in the doorway. He still short-sheets her bed when she goes too far. (He still spends a couple hours at the pub on the nights that he does so, because hell hath no fury like a sleep deprived Petunia.) The only real difference is that he doesn’t sleep on the couch, or occasionally head home late at night to carry on the facade that he doesn’t live at 14 Vee Alley. He moves into Petunia’s abandoned office (her house doesn’t have the security to do Unspeakable work inside it). 

 

At the age of 27 Petunia Evans is not a beauty. She was pale from many hours of work, and there weren’t enough SleepBGone Potions in the world to get rid of the under eye bags. (Mostly caused by lots of stress and a curious five year old.) Her hair is dull and stringy because she forgets to put her enriching potion on it most mornings. Her eyes are small and beady from lingering paranoia. She has a dark curse scar on her shoulder from where she got caught in a Death Eater attack the year after she graduated Hogwarts. (She had been the third person hit and had immediately appeared to Mungo’s, she was not a fighter. She was never one of Dumbledore’s chosen - and maybe she still held that against him.) Petunia can be bitter, ruthless, and cold. She can do and say cruel things without a thought, because war hardens even those who don’t fight. 

 

That’s not all she is though. She loves her work. In her free time she experiments with potions, on her days off she ties her hair up and her eyes light up. Her fingers tap incessantly as she thinks. She likes helping people. Not out of the goodness of her heart per say, but it makes her feel more Hufflepuff, and she enjoys being a Hufflepuff. She can’t much cook, but she’s happy enough to clean up. She doesn’t like taking care of Harry, she wishes Lily was still alive to raise him, but she loves him. (She is so glad Remus takes care of him on the day to day basis though.) When she gets a gift from Remus her whole face flushes and raises a hand to hide the smile on her face. Every single one goes to good use. 

 

On bad days a prank from Remus makes her snarl and curse and storm out the door. On the best days she laughs and pranks him back. Most of the time she raises a single eyebrow and tidies anything that needs to be tidied before carrying on.

 

Remus doesn’t love her, not romantically. He thought he could, for a while, but it was never the right time. After a while he starts to see all the ways she’s like Lily, when before all he could see were the differences. Sometimes she’ll say something, or make a joke, and he can see the girl that Lily taught about. They wouldn’t have ever been friends without Harry, but they do have him. They... fit together. They both wear ugly sweaters and cup their hands around warm mugs of tea, breathing in the steam. They both prefer when things are tidy and can’t bare free time. 

 

Remus at 25 is not very handsome at all. He has a large scars on his face, and the grief of losing all of his friends continues to play a tole on him. He can never manage to quite reach a healthy weight and has a pallid complexion for one week a month. He can be reckless and when he loses his temper he loses all control. He can be snappish and dismissive. At worst his jokes can be cruel and destructive. He can be possessive and he refuses to accept anything he considers charity.

 

Petunia loves Remus. She doesn’t think about if often.. but he’s a bit like the little brother she always wished Lily would be. He’s happy to play second fiddle and follow her lead. He doesn’t outshine to such an extent that people forget that she exists. He doesn’t demand her attention when she’s too tired to provide it. He’s not her type in any way, shape or form when it comes to romantic intentions. That’s probably for the best though because even she can tell she has bad taste when it comes to men. She’s pretty sure he’s gay anyway. 

 

When Harry is five, and attending muggle primary school as per Remus and Petunia’s mutual agreement, he draws a picture of his family as part of a class project. This leads to many weeks of in school questions that leads to Petunia and Remus coming in for show and tell. It seems that the other children were curious about his ‘Uncle Remus Lupin’ (Petunia had put her foot down, Moony was a name for private! Harry would not go around calling him Uncle Moony, it would get him teased!) and ‘Auntie Petunia Evans’ when his own last name was Potter and there was no clear relation between any of them. Petunia explained that Lily and James were soldiers who died when Harry was one, and Petunia was his mum’s sister. Remus was his dad’s friend. 

 

That night Harry says, “I thought that Auntie was just another way to say Mum… like the way you can say dad or papa or father….” Harry trails off, largely unperturbed by the discovery of other parents. 

 

When Harry is six Petunia starts working on a way to cure lycanthropy. There had been recent advancements, but the current potion was neither a cure, nor economically friendly. She was done with having to take three days off a month to look after Harry when Remus couldn’t do it. At least, that’s what she told Remus when he asked about it.

 

When Harry is eight he has his first big fight with his parents. He wants to bring over a friend from school, Ollie, but their house is far too magical for it. Harry loses that argument, but it leads to his introduction to Neville Longbottom, Artie Cram, Gemma Farley, and Iris Farley. Neville and Artie being Remus’ contribution and Gemma (who’s six years older and thus not particularly interested in Harry outside of being a half blooded Slytherin who needs famous connections) and Iris (who is a year younger but mature enough to be a good friend) are the daughters of Henrie, who Petunia knew in Hogwarts. They also let him join a children’s Quidditch league which is an expensive investment, but ends up being a good one.

 

When Harry is eleven he leaves for Hogwarts and promptly gets sorted into Gryffindor. He’s not as friendly as he might’ve been, had he been raised by his birth parents, Petunia and Remus both being rather private and introverted people. He’s still helpful to the other lost first years (it’s more the intent that counts, since he’s till a lost first year himself). He’s friends with Neville and Hermione, though much closer with Neville. (This leads Hermione to start a friendship with Dean, which leads her to Seamus, which leads her to fire, which is dangerous for everyone involved or otherwise.)

 

At the end of the year Professor Quirrell retires, although no on sees him after the end of exams. Harry (who had learnt from Auntie Petunia when to mind his own business) and Neville (who was far too worried about what his grandmother would say to get into trouble) were glad to find that their concerns hadn’t come to fruition. 

 

In second year Harry started practicing wizarding chess so he can destroy his Uncle Remus during winter break. This is how he becomes friends with Ron. Ron is friends with Ernie in Hufflepuff, and friendly with Padma in Gryffindor after saving her from a troll during Halloween first year. Still, Ron has a cheer unlike Neville (who’s a bit of a pessimist) and Harry (who’s brutally realistic most of the time) that helps. He gets into fights with Hermione, but after a little while Harry concludes that it’s a bit like the fights between Auntie Petunia and Uncle Remus. Harry’s not really sure why Auntie and Uncle do it either, but he guesses means they trust each other not to curse each other when they’re angry? 

 

Harry becomes known as the Heir of Slytherin, but while Ron goes pale whenever Harry speaks in parseltongue, and it makes Neville shiver, it’s not as terrible as it could be. Harry’s not friendly, per say, but he has a certain charm that Auntie Petunia calls ‘greasing the wheel’ and Uncle Remus calls ‘being very Slytherin’. It doesn’t help his cause that his two best friends are pureblood (everyone ignores Hermione because it’s inconvenient to their argument) but they can’t deny that he helps first years in the halls (much more successfully now). Even if Headmaster Dumbledore is looking a little concerned, there’s absolutely no proof and Auntie Petunia advises him to keep his head down.

 

(This works… to some extent. He still goes to save Ginny Weasley though. This time he has Neville, Ron, and Luna on his heel. Gilroy Lockhart is not involved at all, Uncle Remus would’ve eaten him for putting someone he doesn’t trust at his back.)

 

Over the summer Auntie Petunia has a breakthrough on her potions work and is busy most of the time. Then Sirius Black escapes Azkaban. This has a chain reactions. Remus and Petunia agree Harry has to go under a fidelius charm. The secret keeper of a fidelius charm cannot live at the residence they are hiding. Werewolf souls are not the same as human souls, and cannot hold a fidelius charm. This means that Petunia stays at the small house on Vee Alley, holding the fidelius for a rather rundown cottage on the Isle of Man. Harry doesn’t enjoy the summer very much. He misses his friends, and he misses his Auntie, and Uncle Remus is very stressed the whole time. (Remus gets offered the position of professor at Hogwarts, but has to decline it to maintain the fidelius charm, which requires at least one person to reside within it.)

 

In third year, Auntie Petunia pulls him out of school after Sirius breaks in. Auntie Petunia takes a long holiday and teaches him Potions, Divination, Herbology and Charms when she comes over every other day. Uncle Remus teaches Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and History of Magic. Remus starts teaching them both how to be an animagus. He tells them that Sirius Black is a black dog animagus. Harry tells them about the Grim he saw at Hogwarts and in Divination. Petunia tells the Aurors about this, and Remus lets her even if he still hopes, ever so much, that Sirius didn’t betray them.

 

Petunia prepares to move them to the continent. 

 

At the end of the year Peter Pettigrew’s body is left in front of Hogwarts for all to see. What follows is trial, with the defendant dead, and then another trial where the defendant is missing, and at the end of the summer Sirius Black is declared a free man. 

 

Harry gets to see his friends again, and while he’s visiting Luna he unexpectedly meets Sirius Black. A man who’s name he’s often heard, but knows little about. The man he meets is starving and crazy, and goes unconscious three minutes into their meeting which leads to Sirius getting a place in Mungo’s for treatment. 

 

That summer Petunia and Remus have a serious conversation. Petunia wants them to move to the continent, considering that in the first year a troll got into the school (and Quirrell is still missing) and in the second year Harry nearly died via basilisk venom. Then, in the third year Sirius Black (not actually) murderer managed to break into Harry’s room and managed to hide on school grounds for an entire year without getting caught. Remus reminds her that Harry is a very social person, and all his friends are at Hogwarts. (The last few months of Harry’s homeschooled third year were very tense as things were. Harry was not happy to be ‘hidden away’.)

 

Then Death Eaters attack the World Cup. 

 

Harry is enrolled into Beauxbaton against his will, and gets an owl of his own to send letter with. They move to Switzerland a month and a half later. None of them speak french (except for the stuff Petunia and Harry learned at primary school) but translation charms makes it better. 

 

Harry is miserable. 

 

The triwizard tournament starts. Harry joins the quidditch team. Petunia starts sending out her first draft of the Werewolf Reversal Potion to other potioneers with her notes. Remus gets a job at a bookstore. (The continent is much of accepting of werewolves.) 

 

There’s a Death Eater attack on the second part of the tournament, Hermione Granger and fourteen other non-purebloods require treatment at Mungo’s. A whisper is sent through the Wizarding World. 

 

The Death Eaters are back.

 

Remus notices that they are different though. They’re less extreme, and less organised than the original. They’re less trained and less focused. He suspects that they’re knockoffs. 

 

Petunia travels to Hogwarts to meet with Severus Snape, and takes Harry with her to visit his friends. Remus comes along for safety and to visit Sirius. The entire trip is tense and even when Sirius comes back with them, they’re all in a bad mood. The British Wizarding world is pretending that nothing is wrong, and Severus Snape is still an arsehole, no matter how helpful.

 

(He doesn’t actually help that obviously, mostly he just wrecks her work. Afterwards, when she goes through the papers he shoves at her, she realises that there are corrections on the pages and recommendations for other portioners who were more qualified to help, or at least less busy than the only teacher for a core subject at a school with well over two hundred students.)

 

Petunia and Sirius do not get on. To Petunia’s eyes, Sirius is volatile, entitled, and a bad influence. To Sirius’ eyes, Petunia is a coward, bossy, and a foul bitch who would’ve gotten on with his mother (if she’d been a pureblood). 

 

Petunia achieves her animagus form in June of that year. She’s a brown owl. Which is quite convenient actually. She goes to visit Harry by carrying an letter and quietly smirks when he shrieks like a little girl when she transforms. It’s very satisfying. Harry’s still rather angry with her for making him change schools, but things have been tense and apparently even the French know about The-Boy-Who-Lived which is a title they both wish would go and die in a hole. 

 

Over the summer Harry has his friends over several times. Hermione moves in after she makes her parents forget her and sends them to Australia. Petunia gives her a lecture about it, and then insists she stays with them, which she accepts after a few days. (Though she is clear that she will continue to attend Hogwarts.) Hermione has a scar across her stomach and hip from the Death Eater attack that put her in the hospital. It means that flying a broom for too long is uncomfortable, and she can’t be in the cold for too long or it’ll spread.

 

There are six Death Eater attacks over the summer. A total of five people die and twenty five disappear (though many suspect they have just run away instead of being killed).

 

Neville seems more grown up that summer. He, Ron, and Hermione are close, and Harry doesn’t quite fit with them as well as before. It makes him angry and he has a fight with Petunia and Remus (who he refuses to call his Auntie and Uncle anymore).

 

Remus gets offered the position of Defense professor again, and this time he takes it. He and Petunia fight about it every weekend until September. Sirius isn’t a fan of it either, but he doesn’t trust himself not to lose his temper and instead goes for long runs as Padfoot. 

 

Over fifth year Harry makes friends with Marius and Madaline, a set of twins in his year. His french is improving and he gets very close to his animagus form, but after a couple months of trouble realises that his animagus form isn’t set yet, which is why he can’t transform. He hears quite a lot about the dangerous atmosphere at Hogwarts, which is somewhat relieved by having the first competent DADA professor Hogwarts has had in almost ten years. Harry joins Neville’s rebellion, long distance, and makes the acquaintance of the Delacour family. Death Eaters attack Hogsmeade, Madam Rosemerta, beloved owner of the Three Broomsticks is killed in the crossfire. 

 

Petunia spends much of the school year travelling around the world to speak with the premier potioneers on who to cure lycanthropy. It an interesting project, though not many study it too closely because it isn’t particularly profitable and there hasn’t been any progress in the area of actually curing it. Even after almost ten years, Petunia can tell that she’s not particularly close to finishing it.

 

A smear campaign against those who insist that Death Eaters really are a threat lead to Remus’ status as a werewolf being a revealed. He retires at the end of the year despite the protests of any student above second year. The same smear campaign reveals that Quirrell is thought to have died on the job, leading to Albus Dumbledore publishing a statement about Quirrell, in that he was possessed by an evil spirit and is now forever trapped by a cursed mirror which has been hidden for eternity, for the safety of everyone.

 

Over the summer of fifth year Harry starts dating a girl named Ada, but they break up after just a few weeks. Hermione’s bookshelf starts spreading through the house. When Neville and Ron visit Harry realises they’re both taller than him, which leads to several days of teasing. He doesn’t feel as angry as he would have last year.

 

There are 36 disappearances, and 14 deaths.

 

Hermione and Ron dance around each other in a way that makes Neville and Harry share fond looks. (Luna was busy spending time with Ginny, who was either her friend or girlfriend, no one could quite tell). Hermione shares with Harry, in a close and personal conversation, that she still likes Viktor. She’s really busy though and she’d maybe like to try dating him again once she’s graduated. At the moment her whole life is school and survival, and his is quidditch. 

 

In sixth year a new teacher at Beauxbaton meets Harry and screams non-stop until they pass out. This leads to series of tests that discover that Harry’s scar has dark magic anchored to it. There’s not much to be done about it, not without serious work, and it doesn’t seem to be harming him. 

 

He spends so much of it studying that he barely has time to send letters, and the same goes for his friends. He does his best to learn all the subjects that Hogwarts doesn’t teach, including the limited course on relatively safe and supremely useful Dark Arts. Marcus and Harry stop being friends after Marcus says he can see the appeal of the Death Eaters. Madeline insists that Marcus is just being an idiot, but she refuses to denounce his actions completely which puts something of a damper on their relationship. 

 

Petunia finds a close co-worker in the werewolf Asya Bravery who had almost gotten her mastery in potions before she got infected and rejected by the potioneer’s guild. After only a few weeks working together, Petunia realises that Asya might be the breakthrough she’s been working towards. She starts estimating the time of completion in years instead of decades. 

 

They spend may hours in Petunia’s shed of a workshop. This leads to her mostly missing the blooming relationship between Remus and Sirius, but that’s probably for the best since she still doesn’t particularly like Sirius, even if she managed to tolerate him most of the time.

 

Albus Dumbledore dies, and Minerva McGonagall replaces him. The entire Evans-Lupin-Potter-Black-Granger household attends the funeral. 

 

Over the summer, Fred and George join Ron on their visit. George summarily ‘falls in love’ with Madeline who had been visiting to help Harry perfect his Summalio charm and related essay. This leads to George spends long hours at their residence, or at the Delacour’s house, as they are always happy to have him while Petunia makes him help with the dishes. Weasley Wizarding Wheezes starts selling Remus Lupin’s Safety Line and Marauders children’s toys. (And wasn’t that a bit of a surprise to the twins, who had just handed off the map to a sneaky, but trustworthy Ravenclaw at the end of the year.)

 

Neville leads quiet meetings in Harry’s room with Ron, Ginny, George, Fred, Luna, Hermione, and Harry in attendance. Seamus, Dean, and Padma sometimes take part using an enchanted bit of parchment that records what everyone holding a connected sheet says in real time, but leaves no permanent record. They take ‘day trips’ during which time they spread safety pamphlets around Hogsmeade and other Wizarding residence. They leave posters with the profiles of (dead) important muggleborns who are often ignored. The Unnamed Army starts small, but by the end of summer the rumours have spread. 

 

In Harry’s seventh year, things escalate. Death Eater attacks comes weekly, but people start fighting back. The ministry has difficulty denying their existence when dozens of Death Eaters are left, unconscious and tied up on their doorstep, still in robes. Draco Malfoy is arrested. Anti-Muggleborn legislation that had been passed over the past few years come to light. Neville Longbottom is told about horcruxes by a pensive memory of Albus Dumbledore. Severus Snape is the Defense Professor and Slughorn is the Potions Professor.

 

Petunia and Asya send out a second draft of the potion. It still wasn’t ready to be tested on anything living, but things are looking promising.

 

Madeline starts officially dating George Weasley, much to her brother’s disgust. Harry and Marcus duel, and both end up in detention. This does not make things better. Much more quietly, Sirius proposes to Remus, who turns him down… for now.

 

The students are mostly busy studying though, as it’s their last year of school and Petunia was very clear about the consequences of prioritising warfare. Harry finally discovers his animagus form, it’s a Hippogriff. He’s pretty happy about it and spends about a week flying around at night before he falls asleep in class and gets firmly told off by Professor Anui who is very scary. 

 

At the end of seventh year, all things go to hell. 

 

One hundred Death Eaters march on the Ministry of Magic, only to fall at the hands of 50 qualified Auror. Upon their deaths or capture it’s revealed at twenty five of them haven’t even graduated Hogwarts and another fifty of them are within five years of graduation. The Unnamed Army gets enough dirt of Lucius Malfoy to get him out of office, out of all of his offices, by plastering the information about his piece in the Chamber of Secrets scandal in Diagon Alley. 

 

There are one hundred muggle death cover-ups revealed and Fudge is removed from office and then disappears four days later. 

 

Hermione returns to Hogwarts as the new assistant Muggle Studies professor after arguing to Headmaster McGonagall that having a wizard-raised halfblood as the Muggle Studies teacher was ridiculous. Harry and Neville go horcrux hunting, treating it like a full time job but still taking weekends and holidays off. Ron starts dating Padma as both go through Auror training. 

 

Petunia and Asya start human testing for the lycanthropy cure.

 

Neville and Harry find the locket by accident while looking through the Black Library for help. The ring and the diary are already destroyed. Hermione finds the diadem three years later. They suspect that Helga’s Cup may also be a horcrux, following the diadem but there is no sign of where it might be, and no urgency to force them to find it immediately. 

 

The Death Eaters don’t disappear. What does happen is that Muggle Studies becomes a mandatory subject for those raised in wizarding household, and Wizarding Studies becomes mandatory for those raised by muggles. Defense of the Dark Arts starts teaching the reasons the Dark Arts are illegal in Britain, as well as where to find information about the safe study of the Dark Arts.

 

Petunia Evans and Asya Bravery are credited with curing Lycanthropy in time of Remus Lupin’s wedding to Sirius Black

 

Lasting change is not fast. It’s not a single battle, or a single change. It’s slow and it’s hard. It means compromise and it means listening to those who feel ignored, even when they are making stupid choices. It means educating people and being dedicated to change. 

 

When Harry James Potter gets married, at the age of 32, and has children four years later, his youngest daughter’s middle name is Petunia.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated! 
> 
> Harry and Petunia’s animagus forms is from: http://fleamontpotter.tumblr.com/post/152523280829/click-to-make-bigger-this-is-so-long-ive
> 
> Edited 29/3/19


End file.
